Mobile wireless devices have traditionally included some form of position determination capability to assist users with navigational tasks. More recent developments include social navigation techniques which further leverage wireless communications networks to supplement position data with additional information provided by other users within the networks. However, the navigation information conventionally received by mobile devices does not include timely information directly reflecting the status of road infrastructure elements, such as traffic signals.